Ornaments
by Traci Miller
Summary: Renji pays Ichigo a surprise during the Christmas holiday. My attempt at a festive fic. o.O


Ornaments

By: Vamprina

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters/merchandise. I am not making any money off of this fanfiction, nor am I making any kind of profit or getting any sort of reward for this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: Possible OOC, language, shounen ai

Dedication: To my friend Rose, who gave me the idea for this.

Ichigo glared at the red-haired menace standing in his living room. "What the hell, Renji?! I have to put up with your annoying presence in my life at Sandalhat's, and when we're fighting fuckin Hollows...not to mention I never know when yer gonna show up and make my life miserable at school...And now you have to show up at my house in the fuckin daytime??" Ichigo growled out. He swore Renji was so damn lucky his dad and sisters weren't around right now.

"What's wrong with me showin up?" Renji asked, glaring. Here he'd decided to be nice and pay some attention to the damned strawberry and he got yelled at! It wasn't like any of his other stupid friends, other than Orihime anyway, wanted anything to do with him most of the time. It always seemed to Renji that Ichigo was only good to have as a friend when there was a Hollow or some other kind of threat around. Normally Renji wouldn't have cared, but Ichigo had sort of grown on him and he felt bad for him.

"Nothing, except that I don't know what to tell my family about you. And, not to mention it's sort of embarrassing to have the neighbors see somebody that looks like they just stepped out of a fucking time warp from the 1960's." Ichigo answered as he walked into the kitchen.

"What're you doing? Don't walk away from me!" Renji yelled, following Ichigo into the kitchen as if it were his house and not Ichigo's.

"I'm gonna make some tea, ya bastard!" Ichigo yelled, turning and glaring. "I was trying to be nice, since you invited your damn self over!"

"Well, I didn't know, ya could'a told me! Most people ask first, anyway!" Renji yelled.

"Well, you don't get a choice! You invite yourself over, you get what you get and that's fucking it. Now sit down at the fuckin table or I'm gonna throw you out the window! And I won't open it first!" Ichigo retorted.

"I'd like ta see ye try!" Renji challenged.

Ichigo growled and went over to the table, pulled out a chair and pointed at it. "Sit down, shut up, and when I make your tea drink it. If you're real good, I might throw in an edible treat." Ichigo said, smirking as he went over to start making the tea.

Renji growled, but at the promise of food he sat down. Maybe he'd get more here than he did at the Urahara Shoten. He looked up at Ichigo as he got started on the tea, watching his ass intently whenever the orange-haired spitfire bent to take something out of a lower cabinet or something. Renji wasn't really paying attention to what Ichigo had bent over for. He was occupied by the wonderful view of the boy's ass.

"You'd make a good wife to someone, ya know that?" Renji said, smirking a bit. He could play the insult game just as well as Ichigo could. Perhaps better, since Ichigo was so easily riled.

"What the hell did you say?!" Ichigo cried out, whirling around to face the tattooed jerk sitting at his kitchen table.

"Ya heard me." Renji said, smirking as he saw that Ichigo was so flustered by the very thought that Renji would say such a thing that he couldn't really even speak.

Ichigo gave a sound that was almost a growl obviously born of frustration and anger, and turned on his heel, going back to the tea he was making.

"Get out of the kitchen!!" Ichigo yelled, pointing to the doorway. The look on his face must have let Renji know he was not playing this time, because the red-haired Shinigami actually did what he was told for once. He thought, belatedly, that he should've told him to leave the house altogether. It was too late now, though. He was likely only allowed one moment of Renji listening to him per century.

It wasn't a moment or two later that he heard it. A sort of muffled shout of surprised disgust.

"What the hell did you do now, bastard?!" Ichigo yelled from the kitchen. He swore if Renji was tearing up his house he was going to beat him down, up and sideways before he was through with his ass!

"This tastes awful!" Renji yelled from the living room, as if that explained it all.

Ichigo blinked, quite sure there wasn't anything edible in the living room at the moment. He sighed, he'd just have to wait until the tea was done.

Luckily it had almost been done when Renji yelled about something tasting bad. He finished making it, bringing out two cups of tea on a tray as he entered the living room. He blinked as he noticed Renji standing in front of the fully decorated Christmas tree situated in the living room, presents already beneath it.

"Renji, what the hell are you doing, now? And what tasted bad?" Ichigo asked, as he set the tray in front of the couch on the coffee table.

"This!" Renji said, turning around and showing Ichigo a half-eaten gingerbread man ornament.

Ichigo blinked. "Renji...you're kidding, right?"

"No...why would I joke about it? What is this, anyway? It's nasty as hell!" Renji said, taking another bite.

"That's because you're not supposed to eat it! It's an ornament for the tree! And what the hell are you still eating it for if it tastes awful?!" Ichigo exclaimed in exasperated irritation.

"Because, I was hungry, bastard! What the hell would they make this look like a cookie for if they didn't want you to eat it?!" Renji huffed, putting the half-eaten ornament back on the tree.

"Because, gingerbread men are just as much part of Christmas these days as that fake pine tree is!" Ichigo yelled. "And DON'T put that back on the tree now! It's ruined! Give it to me and I'll throw it away." Ichigo didn't wait for Renji to comply, he went over and grabbed it off of the tree and left the room to throw it away.

Renji grinned a bit as he watched Ichigo walk into the kitchen where the trash cans were likely located somewhere unnoticeable. He went over to the tea and picked up a cup and sipped it, smirking a bit as he waited for Ichigo to come back.

"God, I love watchin him walk away all huffy-like. He's so fuckin cute. And besides that, his hips move just right when he walks away all mad." Renji muttered to himself, grinning as he took another sip of tea.

End


End file.
